ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Kaori Kanzaki vs Yuzuriha
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two Powerful Nodachi wielders go toe to toe with each other! Can Yuzuriha finally add a win for Under Night IN-BIRTH, or will the 000 prove In-Births are just incompetent warriors? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Kaori Kanzaki.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Yuzuriha.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Yuzuriha was traveling across the Pier, she found a pile of bodies, all dead, letting their blood into the Salt Water beside them. This came as a shock to Yuzuriha. Yuzuriha: (I wonder who did this... Couldn't be Hyde-kyuun, and um, Gordo? Either way, his Grim Reaper personality isn't able to do this either. Hilda? Nah. She never leaves h- That was when a Nodachi, around Yuzuriha's sword length was pointed at her. Yuzuriha decided to play the "It's going to take more than that to turn my head!" game. The Saint was not amused. Not in the slightest... Kaori: What did you do with the bodies, young lady? Yuzuriha then twitched her head as she approached the blade at her face. As her face is masked with fear, she lost the game. But Kaori twitched her blade up, giving only one warning. Kaori: Use your legs. I refuse to listen to complaints. Yuzuriha: Hold it! I simply got here just a minute or two myself, and they were already killed! Kaori: I don't give a damn. (Cues Aura - Himalaya) Both of them then drew their blades, and clashed. No advantage from either. Kaori: Hmmm... You're quicker than I anticipated. I was wrong about you... Yuzuriha then got up, nails itching for a fight. Yuzuriha: Let's do it then, accusing imbecile! Kaori: I prefer if you evade your airheadedness if you still care... The Fight ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE... FIGHT! 59.9-50.4: Yuzuriha went first, and made a huge gash on Kaori. She then used her Force Function: Twin Moon One Blade-Style Sword-Drawing Arts Third Type: Setsu to slash Kaori to size. Mad, she used Nanasen to send Yuzuriha FAR. 52.9-48.3: Kaori: I don't need split second strikes to defeat you. 48.2-44.8: As Yuzuriha tried to get up, she wondered how faraway her clone is. Kaori already won as Yuzuriha is close range exclusive. Kaori though can handle EVERY range. And yet, Yuzuriha has yet to discover how Kaori was doing those wind strikes. Yuzuriha strikes... 41.7-39.9: Kaori: Nanasen. 39.8-31.4: The attack sent Yuzuriha so far, she was already in a local junkyard. Yuzuriha decided the best thing she could do right about now is quit. No. She can't! She has to make her former masters proud. But when she saw Kaori, she had a speech. 31.6-19.6: Kaori: Even with you having the first attacks, they were nothing. I was sending you all across town for nothing, duplicate. Are you fully aware of the wires around you? ... I thought so. Touma could sense them but you are blind to them. 18.9-13.7: Yuzuriha: Hold up! I can see wires; but they are nowhere to be found! I don't care IF I keep attacking; I'll land another hit! 13.6-11.9: By this point, Kaori felt ashamed of this fight even happening. 11.8-6.1: Kaori: You will never learn if you don't strategize, and just act like a foolish bull ramming into walls... (Aura - Himalaya Ends.) Nanasen... 5.9-0.9: By this point, Kaori knew she was the victor. Yuzuriha never saw the blue lines, thus she had so much of a disadvantage, defeat was inevitable. But she couldn't just give up, but even IF she went on, she would die fighting. As Yuzuriha was pushing through the wires, in the end, Yuzuriha's fighting spirit gave out. She collapsed, barely able to use her bodily functions. 0.8-0.1: Kaori simply walked knowing she seen far superior foes. K.O.! As Yuzuriha's sight grew grey, she heard only several words out of Kaori, but even those are blurred. As she pulled out her hand to Kaori, it didn't matter. She was gone; and Yuzuriha ultimately died as a result... Results/Credits (Cues London calling-The clash) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... KAORI KANZAKI! Kaori Kanzaki is from A Certain Magical Index, owned by DENGEKI BUNKO. Yuzuriha is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Himalaya is owned by Aura. London Calling is performed by THE CLASH. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Literature vs Video Game themed One Minute Melees Category:Nearly Identical themed One Minute Melees